swan princess
by anon azure
Summary: after everything that happened to Ahiru and Foukir without Mytho how is there life together now... here's their lives together after all those stuff that happend...


**Announcing: I Don't Own Princess Tutu**

**Anon notes: **Hi… just wanted to enter my story about Ahiru and Foukir's life together. I really hope you like it… This story took place after "The story of the Prince" was finished and Ahiru returned into being a duck…please read on……I have not much to say….. (--) I APOLOGIZE…

**Chapter 01: "If only you knew…"**

The day started as the sun rose from the majestic sky. The sunlight lit up the room that belonged to Fakir in the boy's dormitory. Fakir stood up from his bed, he opened the curtains and sunlight filled his room. As he looked at the beautiful azure sky, he wondered what story he should write about next. He turned to his bed finding a little duckling sleeping soundly on his bed. Fakir sat next to the little duckling ob the bed and gently went his hand through its feathers.

"Ahiru…Ahiru…"

Fakir gently called out with a soft voice. The Ahiru opened her eyes to find Foukir gently smiling.

"Good morning… I'm sorry I woke you up…"

"QUACK"

Fakir smiled and carried Ahiru outside his door.

"QUACK…"

Ahiru quacked with a whining voice.

"I'm just gonna get change… unless you want to see me changing?"

"QUACK?!"

Ahiru ran outside the dorm and went to the garden. As for Fakir he went inside his room to change for his class. Ahiru however was floating around the school fountain. Ahiru would swim down then up. She enjoyed refreshing herself.

"MEOW"

Ahiru heard a cat's meow behind her there she saw a cat **(who used to be Mr. Cat in the story)** the cat pounced on Ahiru trying to catch her. Ahiru ran to the nearest tree and tried to climb up…

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK"

[**Translation:** SHOO YOU STUPID CAT!!! I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR BREAKFAST MENU!!!!

Ahiru stayed up in the tree trying to scare the cat away **(how will that happen?)** the little chase lasted for about…10 minutes…Ahiru grew tried of hanging on the tree. She was about to fall when…

"Hey! Shoo!"

Fakir came wearing his uniform and shooed the cat away from the tree where Ahiru hanged for as long as she can.

"come on Ahiru let's go…"

Fakir reached up to get Ahiru as Ahiru slid down from the tree.

"QUACK QUACK……."

[**Translation:** oh…Foukir I'm so glad to see you…

Ahiru said crying anime-style

"Ahiru…"

Fakir called out staring at Ahiru's eyes while he carried her in his arms, Ahiru returned the glance it was an Eye To Eye contact…

"I don't speak duck…"

Ahiru fell and sweat-dropped anime-style

Fakir laughed silently. Ahiru saw this and rested her head on Fakir's chest. Ahiru blushed as she could hear Foukir's heart beating gently.

"shall we go now?"

Fakir asked Ahiru with a gentle smile.

"QUACK"

Ahiru replied with a cheerful tune in her voice.

"sigh…whatever…"

Fakir walked to the ballet academy **(forgot the name of that school or academy TT)**

As he walked in girls admired Fakir's raven black hair and eyes, his lean body and serious face.

'Fakir has gotten really popular everyday'

Ahiru thought to herself.

'I miss being a girl and being able to dance ballet…sigh…I wish I could dance ballet again with… (blush, Ahiru looks at Fakir)'

She thought of this as Fakir walked through the campus. Many students would ask why Foukir always brings the little duck to school with him; it was strange to most people. At lunch he would eat it with that little duck. Some of the girls don't care, because to them it only makes Fakir even handsomer.

"do you want to go somewhere?"

Fakir asked Ahiru whose head still rested on his chest.

"QUACK!"

Ahiru replied while she nodded her head. Fakir set down Ahiru to let her go on her way.

"alright I'll see you here later"

"QUACK"

Ahiru replied before she left the school campus.

'Fakir has really changed a lot… he's a lot nicer than before…'

Ahiru thought as she pasted though he place where she attempted to give Mytho a love letter confessing her feelings to him.

'I remember… he protected Mytho… even with his life… he didn't care what would happen to him… as long as Mytho was safe… I wonder how Mytho felt as Fakir protected him from harm as possible… did he feel safe? did he feel truly secure?... I wish I could've felt as safe as that…I wonder what Foukir felt after he just stopped protecting someone important to him…'

Ahiru thought, as she stared at the scenery and actually fell asleep.

**Meanwhile…at school…**

'I hope Ahiru's alright, that girl's very stupid…hopefully she didn't get chased around again…'

Fakir thought as he stared outside the window completely oblivious to everything around him. As he snapped out of his deep thoughts, he found a letter on his desk, it reads:

_Dear Fakir,_

_Please come behind the school at lunch…_

_I want to tell you something important…_

_From, anonymous _

Lunch arrived and the school bell rang. Ahiru woke up from her sleep and decided to go to Fakir.

'I'll take the short cut behind the school it'll be much faster'

Ahiru thought as she started her travel behind the school. Until she heard voices…

"um… uh… thank you so much for coming…"

"so… you wanted to tell me something right?..."

Two voices were heard a female's voice and a familiar to Ahiru. Ahiru being curious went to see what was going on. Her eyes the widened as she saw the two that were talking.

'it's Fakir… I know I shouldn't eavesdrop… but what is he doing here with that girl…?'

"it's… a… you see… I…"

"..."

"I really like you… and I was hoping if we could go out together…"

"..."

"uh…. Fakir…"

"sorry… I already have someone else in mind… sorry…"

Fakir replied as he lowered his head unable to see his eyes. The girl's tears fell from her eyes she sobbed silently.

"oh… I see… excuse me…"

The girl cried running past Fakir whose head was still lowered. Ahiru was shocked hearing those words… _"I already have someone else in mind" _Ahiru was still in shock that she didn't notice the cat creeping behind her getting ready for an attack.

"QUACK!!!"

Fakir lifted his head as he heard the cry. He listened to where it was coming from, as he turned around he saw Ahiru down on the ground while the cat sited on top of her. The cat was preparing to drag Ahiru to wherever it lives.

"HEY GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Fakir shouted at the cat. The cat gave Foukir a shirk and forcefully had to leave his meal.

"Ahiru! Ahiru!... oh no you're hurt…"

Fakir as he carried Ahiru in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't get to protect you…"

Fakir said in a low voice. Ahiru just lay unconscious in Foukir's arms.

**After school…**

Fakir rushed to his room and treated Ahiru's injury on her left wing. As Ahiru slept soundly Fakir was awake by the window.

"it's my fault if only… I … I could've protected her…"

He turned to Ahiru who lay on Fakir's bed sleeping.

"if only you knew how much you mean to me Ahiru…If only you knew…"

**Anon notes: **That's what I've thought so far hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me honestly what you think okey. Thank you for your time for reading my crazy story… Any request or suggestions feel free to consult me… (-.-) ARIGATO GOSAIMAS… I'll upload the other chapters when I have time…school stuff you know…☺


End file.
